


(J禁) 今夜も夢を見よう

by mapponheaven



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapponheaven/pseuds/mapponheaven
Summary: ※CP：羽毛/毛毛雨(よこすば/しぶよこ)。OOC注意，慎入。※架空向。普通上班族的yoko&在外地旅行中的subaru，以此為主線設定的小插曲故事。※BGM：TRUE《Sincerely》(紫羅蘭永恆花園主題曲)





	(J禁) 今夜も夢を見よう

**Author's Note:**

> ※2019/08/16發表於blogger

§

霑著午後陽光氣味的夏日微風輕輕拂過了帽簷底下的髮梢，看見顫動著的碧綠樹葉與翡翠珠串般的纍纍果實，涉谷悄悄地放下手中的枝剪，轉頭移開了視線。飄浮著純白雲彩的湛藍天空下，蓊鬱盎然的葡萄園映照在涉谷烏黑的眼瞳，他無聲地凝視著在日光下搖曳擺動的樹梢，聆聽清風所吹過的簌簌清響與迴盪在園中的宛轉鳥鳴。

與他一同在園裡工作的其他工人們，有的暫且停下了手上的剪枝動作，一面感受著涼風的吹拂，一面拿起隨身攜帶的水壺喝了好幾口水；有的一邊哼起了鄉村民謠小調，一邊勤快地修剪著枝條與枝葉，並在樹株及樹株間穿梭。涉谷唇角漾起淡淡的笑意，以掛在頸肩的毛巾擦拭鼻尖與面頰上的汗珠，回過頭來繼續進行葡萄樹的修枝作業。

時間一分一秒地流逝，不知不覺間就快要迎來日落時分。莊園主人前來通知他們收工休息，過一會兒晚餐就會準備好。將工具及裝備都收拾好後，涉谷以仍不太流利的異國語言向莊園主人告知自己打算先外出一趟，且會在開飯前回來，而莊園主人爽朗地笑了笑，給了涉谷一個親切的擁抱的同時，也對他說聲路上小心。

涉谷向莊園主人道了聲謝謝。在得到了許可後，涉谷揹起背包、騎著腳踏車離開了葡萄莊園。

他奮力地踩著踏板，車輪的輻條不停地轉動著、在斜陽下映著銀光，拖曳出的狹長影子在曲折蜿蜒的鄉村道路上輕快地移動著。他沿途經過了綠籬簇擁著的傳統古樸的屋舍、路傍綻放著的百里香、與蒼翠而遼闊的葡萄園及橄欖園，穿過青石砌成的橋樑、和巍然椴樹矗列的通道，最後在一處可瞭望田園村落的坡邊停車。

眺望著丘坡下方，向晚的柔和光輝籠罩著寬闊廣大的茵綠田野、零散分布的淺色的農村聚落、靜謐地流動著的粼粼河川，視線所及的更遠處，還看得見更為密集的城鎮市集，以及空中野鳥展翅逐漸飛遠的剪影。涉谷眨了眨眼睛，從背包裡拿出了手機，拍下前方所見的景色，而後循著同一條路徑再往前行。

繞了幾個彎後，他又停了下來。

無從知曉盡頭在何處的天空與雲靄，被群青、茜紅和橙黃形成的漸層色彩暈染，落日餘暉照射著眼前一片寬廣遼遠的向日葵花海，本就鮮明的金黃色花瓣，在光照下顯得更加燦爛奪目，遠方地平線上的橄欖樹、椴樹及房屋，看起來相當地渺小，彷彿要消融於暮光之中。涉谷的雙眸閃動著微光，他再次掏出手機，將鏡頭對準眼前的景緻，按下了快門。

拍攝了數張滿意的照片之後，涉谷收起手機，踢開腳踏車的側腳架、坐上座椅，蹬著踏板沿向日葵花田周邊繼續前行。微涼的晚風迎面而來，清淡的馨香渲染擴散到空氣之中，向日葵花隨風悠曳擺盪，在火紅與燦金色的艷陽下宛若一道又一道的波浪。徜徉於夕景的涉谷不禁揚起了嘴角，雙腳踩著愉快的節奏，很快地又繞回了來時所經過的石橋，越過了橋樑、往葡萄莊園返回。

回到莊園時，正好趕上了晚餐時間。在屋舍旁的露天庭院的木桌已佈好了佳餚─莊園主人招待涉谷與工人當地時蔬作成的沙拉與燉菜、撒上數種香草調味的烤肉排、簡單樸實的魚湯，以及園主夫婦二人親自釀造的葡萄酒。園主夫婦所飼養的不列塔尼獵犬也乖巧地待在一旁，水靈的眼珠望著庭院中的所有人。

莊園主人黝黑的手舉起盛著逸散清香的瑰紅色酒液的高腳玻璃杯，笑容可掬地招呼大家暢飲一番。色香味俱全的道地家常菜、香醇順口的葡萄酒、熱絡歡欣的言談，涉谷也自然而然地被明快活躍的氣氛所感染，笑得彎起眉眼、露出了一口皓齒。

晚餐結束後，涉谷回到園主夫婦為他準備的房間，快速地淋浴、洗去工作一整日的疲勞。他換上了簡單的白背心與七分褲，戴上黑框眼鏡，將擱置在桌上的口琴和手機放入口袋，揹起靠在床沿牆邊的木吉他，並帶著一支鉛筆與一本筆記簿，來到了露天庭院後，默默地抬起了頭。

細碎如砂的星屑、漫延天際的銀河與熠熠生輝的夏季大三角，在漆黑如墨的夜幕中盛放著。涉谷不發一語地仰望夜空，瞳仁裡閃爍著波紋，握著吉他背帶的手指不自覺地收緊了些。在那一望無際的璀璨星空之中，連繫遙遠家鄉的幻燈若隱若現地輝映著。

此時的日本應是凌晨深夜，差不多再過兩三個小時就天亮了吧？是像此地一樣的晴朗夜晚、或是下著雨？親人與朋友們大部分都已入睡了吧，習慣於當夜貓子的人是否還醒著？他們最近過得好嗎？這個時期的話，早晨來臨後應該還看得見純白的梔子花盛開吧？自從離開了故鄉的土地之後，對老家的各種念想經常在入夜時分闖進腦海，而他總是獨自一人面對與感受這些思緒的鼓動，收拾身在異鄉的忐忑膽怯、以及在旅途中所遇見的感動。

一陣清涼的微風輕輕地拂來，涉谷稍微閉上了眼、展開了雙臂，彷彿這麼做就能擁抱夜色、與即使日昇月落時間不一樣卻仍在同一片天空之下的遠方。

涉谷睜開雙眼，走近木桌旁邊坐了下來，鉛筆、筆記簿與口琴都放在桌上，再將背上的木吉他抱到胸前。他彈撥了幾下吉他上的弦線，轉動弦鈕為吉他調音，然後一邊仰頭凝望星斗，一邊斷斷續續地撥弄琴弦，並將彈奏出的合弦符號寫在筆記簿上。

§

車廂內響起了列車即將到站的廣播，橫山下意識地瞥了一眼腕上的手錶，指針顯示的時間剛好是十一點。在車門開啟了之後，他一手抱著同事們贈予的橙色薔薇花束、一手提著已使用了長達十多年的黑色公事包，隨著人流一同走出月台，快步地踩著階梯、通過驗票閘門，走向車站出口。

清冷的夜風悄然拂過了耳邊，他站在車站出口的前方，沈默地凝視著與他同樣晚歸的人們行走在青灰色石磚步道，以及在柏油路上行駛而過的車輛。高懸在夜空中的下弦月映照著道路周邊黯淡冰冷的建築物，整齊佇列於街傍的路燈輝映著蒼白的光芒，守望著一身筆挺樸素套裝、或是裝扮款式類型些許多樣多采的正裝、或是衣裝偏向輕便休閒的各個上班族及打工族，在他們的足邊曳出了狹長的影子。

橫山黑框眼鏡底下的眼瞼動了動，在深吸了一口氣之後邁開了步伐，沿著路燈所照亮的人行道不疾不緩地走著。這個時間點，市區內的公車都已停駛，街道周遭大部分的商家與店舖也已熄燈打烊，僅剩電車車站、便利商店、少數仍在營業中的居酒屋與網路咖啡廳或卡拉OK仍亮著燈。

他聽見了機車的引擎聲由遠而近，揹著淺灰色背包的機車騎士經過了他的身旁，赤紅色的車尾燈逐漸消失在道路的另一端。在他前方不遠處，三個穿西裝的中年男子互相攙扶彼此，步履踩得有些搖晃並不時相提醒小心腳步，看起來似乎是剛結束應酬；他的斜後方則走著一個年輕女性，軟綿的嗓音與高跟鞋敲出的清脆足音交雜在一起，語氣與內容聽起來像是在和男友通電話的樣子。

四周可見的店鋪招牌愈來愈少，相對地、一般的住宅房屋同時也多了起來。途經公園時，便來到了街燈與殷染紅葉的花水木所交錯羅列的路段。走在他面前的三個上班族在轉彎路口停了下來，等候著道路另一側紅綠燈，橫山則繼續向前走，通過了下一個路口後，走在後方的女性的跫響漸漸往其他方向遠去。

橫山在花水木步道盡頭處轉了彎，走進了沿路栽植著金木樨的巷徑，越過了幾個路口後抵達了自己所居住的公寓。在上樓之前，他先習慣性地查看自己的信箱，拾起信箱中的郵件後，再搭乘電梯前往所住的樓層。

轉動鑰匙打開玄關的門，再沿路開啟走廊和客廳的電燈，整齊堆放於屋內牆邊與角落的紙箱映入了眼簾，紙箱內收著家中大部分的物品、器具與衣物，使得屋裡的家具擺設顯得單調貧乏了許多。橫山將手中的花束、信件和公事包分別放置在茶几與沙發上，接著解開領帶、脫下西裝外套，再到臥室拿了乾淨的換洗衣服，而後直接走向浴室。

約莫二十分鐘後，頂著一頭濕髮、換上白色棉衫與黑色運動長褲的橫山，一邊以掛在頸間的粉色毛巾擦拭頭髮、一邊走回客廳，走至與客廳相連的廚房，越過餐桌並打開食材內容物鮮少的冰箱，從中拿出了一罐啤酒，再返回客廳。他在沙發上最靠側邊的位置坐了下來，拉開啤酒罐的開口，湊近嘴邊喝了幾口後再放到茶几上。接著他拿起寫著熟識的寄件人署名的信封袋，小心翼翼地拆開。

信封內裝著數張書寫了滿滿的文字的信紙、以及一小疊明媚繽紛的景緻的照片。橫山將照片一張、一張地擺放於淺褐色的茶几，照片中記錄著葡萄莊園豐收的時節—樹上飽滿盈纍的瑰麗深紫果實，園中工人繁忙地採收的身影，殷切和藹的莊園主特地展示的酒窖，氣氛熱絡愉快的豐盛晚餐。

擺完照片之後，橫山開始仔細地閱讀信紙的內容，隨著紙上的一字一句映入瞳中，淺色的虹膜亦搖曳著細微的波紋。他注視著信中熟悉的筆跡與語氣，覺得身在遙遠異國的對方彷彿就在他的面前，帶著笑容對他寒暄問候、對他訴說著所遭遇的點點滴滴。

讀完了信，橫山自沙發起身，走近一只紙箱，從裡頭拿出了一本相簿。他一邊翻閱相簿、一邊走回沙發，相簿中全是對方寄給他的照片，蔚藍的天空、碧綠的橄欖、金黃的向日葵、艷紫的薰衣草、幽靜的田園、熱絡的市集、莊重的教堂、蜿蜒的溪流、璀璨的星夜。和這次相同，對方總是將所曾見過的晝夜變換與季節更迭都留存在紙片之中，讓其橫越了陸地與海洋，送至他的手上。

橫山翻開相簿的空白頁，將寄來的照片妥善地收進其中，然後又拿起擱置在一旁的啤酒罐喝了幾口酒。這時，他忽然聽見了一聲短促的聲響，將視線投往聲源方向，手機螢幕上正顯示著一則訊息通知。

『ヨコ、你睡了嗎？』

橫山稍微調整了一下鼻樑上的眼鏡，拿起手機滑開螢幕鎖，在對話框中輸入文字。

『還沒。怎麼了？』  
『現在方便打給你嗎？』  
『嗯，可以喔。』

不一會兒，語音通話的鈴聲便響了起來，橫山的指尖也很快地滑開了通話鍵。

『喂，すばる。』  
『喂，ヨコ。抱歉在這個時間點打擾了，日本那邊現在應該很晚吧。』  
『不，我不介意。而且我也還沒休息。』  
『嗯，沒困擾到你就好。』  
『對了，我已經收到你的信和照片了，你在法國看起來過得不錯。』

骨節分明的手指輕輕觸碰著茶几上的照片。橫山聆聽著涉谷在話筒中的聲音，感覺對方好像很有元氣的樣子。

『是啊，在這邊的生活雖然很簡單，但很充實。那你呢？你最近過得如何？』  
『大致上過得還算安好。近期要調職到大阪總公司了，今天晚上才剛從同事舉辦的餞別餐會回來。』  
『大阪？』  
『嗯，大阪。』  
『恭喜！我記得你一直很想回故鄉工作的，你的目標也實現了。』  
『嗯，謝謝你。』

透過對話中的聲調，橫山似乎可以想像出手機另一端的涉谷的表情。他聽著涉谷發自真心的欣喜的祝賀，唇角不自覺地微微勾起了弧度。

『大概什麼時候正式到任？』  
『下個月。所以目前這段期間正在整理家中的行李，等一切打點好之後就會搬回大阪了。』  
『下個月…那還滿快地。這麼說來，也不能再寄信到你現在的住址了。回到大阪後，是搬回老家和你二弟一起住、還是另外租房子？』  
『一開始考慮過回老家住，但是又不太好意思打擾他們夫婦倆，因此打算再另外找房子自己一個人住…到時候我會傳新住址給你。』  
『謝啦。要記得喔。』  
『是、是。我會記得的。』  
『話說其他人過得怎麼樣？像是村上、大倉他們…』  
『其他人啊—』

橫山先談起了從小和他們一同成長的另一個同齡好友村上。村上和橫山分別在不同間公司任職，彼此偶爾下班後或是休假期間與對方相約喝酒吃飯，互相聊著工作或日常的瑣事，橫山從而得知村上的事業運正在蒸蒸日上，成功拿下的開發企劃案愈來愈多，不但受到上司前輩的賞識，也備受同僚與後輩的信賴。儘管橫山總聽見村上對他說著日子過得愈發緊湊，陪著自家愛貓的時間也變少了，但橫山仍從那爽朗直率的眉眼與笑臉之中，看得出對方其實為忙碌而充實的生活感到自豪。

接著提及了和他們相差了四歲的後輩大倉。大倉和橫山在同一間公司工作，並且所屬部門相同，近期開始負責指導新人的工作業務。起初大倉曾因為不曉得該如何與新人相處、在指引協助新人時經常碰壁不得要領，而向橫山請益討教。橫山看穿了大倉認真嚴肅面孔之下的緊張，他向對方分享了過去自己帶領新人的經驗，同時也提點對方盡量以對待自身業務一樣的態度、以自己的平常心看待及觀察新人。之後大倉對教導新人一事逐漸上手，新人的作業狀況也漸入佳境。

再來聊到了目前正一起經營咖啡廳的丸山、安田與錦戶。原先各別是出版社編輯、美髮師和電腦工程師的三人，在邁入三十歲後決定一同集資創業、並辭去原有的固定工作。店面座落於鄰近公園的商店街街角的位置，自開張以來也大約將近一年半了，橫山和村上、大倉都曾到過店內幾次。雖然營業狀況一開始有些不順利，但最近也從中感覺到咖啡廳的營運慢慢步入穩定期。在學生時期曾有過樂團經驗的丸山、安田和錦戶，去年聖誕節邀請了也有玩樂器的友人，一齊在店內舉辦了小型的演奏會，由於在客人之間的評價與反響不錯，今年年底打算再舉行一次演奏會。

最後談到了年齡與他們差距最大的後輩內。多年前內因故而未能和他們七人一起待在關東，這些年來一直在故鄉關西大阪生活，在當地也從事著穩定的工作。前陣子橫山和錦戶恰巧在東京都內遇上了前來出差的內，對方笑容可掬地向他們打招呼，內帶著笑意的眉眼神韻沒有什麼改變，流露的氣質卻成熟穩重了不少，從前印象裡的迷糊蛋，如今也變成了可靠的大人。

『這樣啊…看樣子大家都過得很好。真的太好了。』  
『嗯，是啊。』  
『…等過完今年冬天之後，我打算再到其他國家旅行。接下來，我想到柬埔寨。』  
『欸？怎麼會想換地方？』  
『偶然在這邊的市集攤位遇到了柬埔寨人，是個販售衣服、布料和飾品的攤商。雖然和對方接觸的時間很短暫、只能說是點頭之交，但在相處的過程中，總覺得自己還有必須要知道、認識的事，所以，我想去柬埔寨那裡看一看。』  
『原來如此…既然是すばる認真考慮過的事，那麼我也一樣會繼續支持你。』  
『謝謝你，ヨコ。對了！等我一下，我想讓你聽一樣東西。』

橫山安靜地等待著涉谷，手機彼端隱隱約約傳來了傍晚蟲鳴，以及擺弄物體所發出的窸窣聲響。

『…ヨコ，還在嗎？』  
『嗯，還在。』  
『其實我這幾天剛寫好了一首歌，想先讓你聽聽。』  
『好啊。我也很期待你作的歌。』  
『那我開始了。』

他聽見涉谷撥動了吉他的琴弦，幽深又平靜的旋律流洩至空氣中，與清脆蟲鳴聲交織在一起，嘹亮的歌聲吟唱著，飽含率真情感的詞句與柔和的曲調融為一體，沿著耳殼流至鼓膜，再由鼓膜沁入了心口。橫山一邊聽著涉谷的歌，一邊自沙發上起身，默默地走向陽台，然後拉開了落地窗。他的雙眼望著東京都內的宵闇月色，同時在心底勾勒描繪對方經常見到的夜空是什麼模樣。

在朱紅與橙金的向晚色彩褪去之後，被紺藍與墨黑全然暈染之時，和遭受光害的都市不同，在涉谷所在的另一端，肯定能見到天馬座與仙女座所組成的秋季四邊形，以及南魚座、鯨魚座和鳳凰座組成的秋季南三角吧。

恍惚間，他的腦海中浮現了剛升上高二那年暑假的淀川花火大會。他、涉谷和村上帶著比他們小了一屆的丸山與仍是中學生的安田、錦戶、大倉和內，參加了這一年一度難得的慶典。他們有人手上提著花紋水氣球、有人拿著汽水、有人帶著大阪燒或章魚燒，悠閒緩慢地穿越了五花八門的攤販市集與熙來攘往的人潮，來到了同樣聚集著想觀賞煙火的人群的河畔，看著一點又一點的渺小火光升上烏黑的高空，伴隨連綿不斷的響亮爆鳴聲，綻放成一朵朵絢麗斑斕的巨碩花冠，在淀川的水面上投射出五光十色的倒影。

僅僅是望著那樣的景色便被心滿意足的雀躍所填滿。彼時的他們還未知曉大人社會裡辛酸苦澀，只是單純地對未來懷著模糊的嚮往與憧憬，和最親密的家人朋友分享共度一切喜怒哀樂的每個瞬間都能成為永恆。

橫山再度憶起了涉谷離開日本的那一天。那日涉谷的雙親、和他們這些從小就與涉谷相識熟稔的朋友們，一起到機場送別餞行。臨行前，涉谷一個一個給予了他們誠摯而溫暖的擁抱，而後爽朗地揚起嘴角、露出一口潔白的牙齒，以明亮朝氣的嗓音說著『我出發了』，拖著行李箱前往登機口的方向，走了幾步後又轉頭笑著對他們奮力地揮手，接著便頭也不回地漸漸走遠，看起來有些瘦小的背影慢慢地消失在人來人往的機場大廳。

待涉谷所乘坐的班機啟程之後，他們一行人緩慢地步向機場門口，然後各自分頭散開。村上貼心地幫忙接送涉谷的父母去車站搭乘回大阪的新幹線，丸山、安田和錦戶為了咖啡廳的營業準備順道去採買一些物品，大倉和橫山則因公車轉乘路線相同而走在一塊兒。

橫山沉默不語地坐在公車上靠窗的位置，窗外的行道樹與街景反反覆覆地映入瞳中、又從瞳中逝去。或許是涉谷最後揮別的笑容與身影太過鮮明，又或許是仍無法習慣與相伴二十多年的老友分離的滋味，橫山黑框眼鏡底下的瞳眸不知不覺地泛起了酸澀和灼熱的波紋。坐在一旁的大倉像是察覺到他的不對勁，伸手輕輕拍撫了他的肩頭，橫山這才摘下眼鏡並掩住自己的雙眼，垂首低聲啜泣了起來。

『ヨコ，你在哭嗎？』

涉谷演唱與彈奏的樂曲不知何時停止了下來。一聽見對方這麼問，橫山隨即以指尖稍微摩擦自己的眼窩。『…才沒有。』  
『鼻音跑出來了喔。』  
『…少囉嗦。』

他隔著手機聽到了對方的低笑聲，本想向對方抱怨到底在笑什麼的橫山，卻因從對方的笑聲中感受到了一股由衷的、熟悉的喜悅，也不由自主地跟著笑了出來。

『你覺得剛剛這首歌如何？』  
『是一首非常棒的歌曲。很有すばる的風格。』  
『謝謝你。能聽到你這麼說，我真的很高興。』  
『你一定能實現你的夢想…好好加油啊，すばる。』  
『你也一樣。』  
『嗯。』  
『以後有什麼事也可以跟我說。』  
『我知道。』  
『那、晚安。』  
『晚安。』

─今夜も夢を見よう，完─

…  
後記：  
標題靈感取自絢香《今夜も星に抱かれて》裡的一句歌詞─今夜も夢を見よう

上一篇的關八同人創作是ON x JOKER系列的〈小丑與棋盤〉...也不能算創作、只能說是大綱設定，但當時預料自己或許除了〈小丑與棋盤〉之外再也無法寫出任何填補空缺或想像的故事，就像是被想要完成最後作品的責任心驅使一樣，儘管是大綱、一點也稱不上小說故事，情節鋪陳轉折收尾和角色設定卻寫得特別鉅細靡遺。而在發表完〈小丑與棋盤〉大綱設定之後，明明曾經設想過一些新的故事設定，卻遲遲動不了筆，腦中也變得一片空白。簡言之，在subaru退社後，自己一度失去了創作關八同人的動力。

去年看著節目番組的相關repo，認為他們雖然選擇走向不同的道路，但長年以來的交情並不會改變，一直到現在，我也不時這麼想著，想著在粉絲們看不見的地方，他們依然像以前一樣。但隨著時間的流逝，我發現自己並不希望羽毛組(裕昴/昴裕)的美好被遺忘、被埋沒…出於這樣的心理，思考著我還能為這對soulmate做什麼，而靈感大神彷彿垂憐了鑽牛角尖的我，睽違已久地降臨了。

從七月開始寫，中間一直斷斷續續地寫…到了八月的今天終於！雖然仔細檢查的話bug應該很多，但能完成這篇故事，心裡的牽掛總算可以暫且放下來了。

謝謝看到這裡的大家。


End file.
